Melted Ice, Melted Heart
by OCbananza
Summary: Ivan Braginski, a transfer from Russia, falls in love with star hockey player Brigitte (Bri) Beilschmidt. As their relationship develops, Ivan will face the problems of school, social life and worst of all, her father. Professor Beilschmidt will do anything in his power to try and change her mind about becoming friends with our lovable Russian. Rated M just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1- Challenge Accepted

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter! It is just a little introduction. So yeah, hope you all like it~!**

Excited chatter, blades cutting across the ice, and the sounds of hockey players hitting their sticks against the wall filled the air. The announcers came on to declare that the NY Rangers had made another goal. Not that Ivan Braginski, who had just moved to America from Russia, could hear over all the yelling. Now the Rangers were tied with the Devils but there was only 5 seconds left on the clock.

"_Beilschmidt's got the puck!"_

""_Devil fans are going home without a win tonight! Beilschmit is the only German female to ever join the team, especially for her young age!"_

"_True but she is definitely the best player out there! I mean, look at her go! She has scored the most points for this team in all of history and it's no wonder since you can barely see her out there, she's going so fast!"_

Ivan was on the edge of his seat as his eyes followed her. The buzzer sounded and Bri made the shot. The puck was moving so fast that there was a gasp that spread through the crowd as it was revealed that the Devil's goalie had dropped down to his knees effectively stopping the puck in its tracks. The NY Rangers had just lost their first game of the season. Instead of waiting for the announcement that they had lost, Ivan rushed to the locker rooms. Since he also played hockey he was allowed in them. He went to his team's locker room and waited. Bri was a junior at FU collage which also happened to be the collage he was transferred to. She was absolutely amazing! Her natural sun-kissed skin and jet-black hair complimented her ice-blue eyes wonderfully. She was always surrounded by people simply because everyone loved her. What was not to love? She spoke multiple languages, was great at sports, beautiful, volunteered a lot and had amazing grades. Of course it was odd that she attended a collage in Florida seeing as her team was the New York Rangers but he wasn't complaining. She was the love of his life but sadly, he was sure that she didn't even know he existed. He waited in the locker room until he saw Bri pass by. He quickly ran out to catch up to her and walked up next to her.

"Privyet. You did amazing out there Bri! Great game!"

"I don't know if you know this but… we lost…"

"Well da, but it was still a good game and you gave an amazing performance."

"Danke. Say, you're that transfer student from Russia right? Ivan?"

"Da! That's me!"

"Right… so you play hockey correct?"

"Da."

"Cool. You and I should play some time."

"Da that sounds great!"

"Awesome. Well I have to go, talk to ya Monday?"

"Of course."

Bri smiled and walked off. Ivan's heart was beating so hard, he feared it would beat right out of his chest. Not only did Bri know who he was but she wanted to play a game of hockey with him! Wait… Oh shit! Bri, the pro hockey player, wanted to play a game with him, the rookie!

"I… Am fucked…"


	2. Chapter 2- A Visit to the Hospital

The Russian walked through the doors of the profound college with an uncharacteristic large smile. As to why, well let's just say the man should not be left with his own thoughts for so long. This smile quickly faded when he noticed that a certain hockey player was absent, which is odd since Bri is known for her perfect attendance. He noticed Bri's latest ex, Alfred, almost immediately. It was easy to see why Bri had loved the man. He was tall, muscular, handsome, and rather popular. He had wheat blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He was not the sharpest tool in the shed but he is not stupid either. He's more of an impulsive train wreck. Like Bri, He was always surrounded by people. He plays American football and is rather competitive and prideful. He is the star quarter-back and loves to win. He also considers himself a hero. Ivan found the boy rather annoying. He approached the man rather reluctantly.

"Privyet. My name is Ivan. Do you, by chance, know where Bri is?"

"'Sup dude! Name's Alfred! If your lookin' for Bri then you've come to the wrong place."

"Why is that?"

"Wait… You seriously haven't heard?"

"Nyet. Heard what?"

"Bri is in the hospital dude…"

"WHAT?! WHY, WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Dude, lower your voice… She got jumped by some diphthong's from the Devil's team… They beat her up pretty bad but the Doc said she should make a full recovery."

"Oh… Do you know what room she is in…?"

The man suddenly let out a booming laugh. "Nobody does! Professor Bullshit ain't tellin'! He just rambles on about some shit about not wanting boys to spoil his perfect German daughter."

"Oh…"

"I mean, you could try but I doubt Bullshit's gonna give!"

"I do not mean to sound stupid but… Who is Professor Bullshit…?"

"Bri's Dad, duh!"

"Oh! You mean that strict, neat-freak math teacher Professor Beilschmidt?"

"Yup! That's him!"

"Hm… I will go talk to him then…"

Ivan turned to go do just that. As he walked off, he heard the American yell a 'Good luck!' to him. It did not take long to find the professor's room. It was the only one without a single decoration on the outside. The man in question was sitting at his desk working on some paperwork. He knocked on the door softly. The man waved him in. He walked into the room silently. He was shocked at what he saw. The room was perfectly clean, every single desk was spotless and they were all in perfect lines. It looked as though no one had ever been in the room. The only decorations were the mandatory American flag hanging in the front and the German flag pined proudly to the back wall. There were two windows that overlooked the football field.

"Uhm... Professor Bullsh- I mean Beilschmidt…?"

The man glared at him and spun in his chair to face Ivan. He had Blonde hair that was well kept and slicked back along with piercing ice-blue eyes. Much like Ivan, he was the definition of white.

"Ja?"

"Uhm... I-I was wondering if you could tell me what room Bri is—"

"Nein! Absolutely not! Ich vill not let mein daughter be ruined by some boy! Especially not some Russian-!"

Ivan cleared his throat.

"Mein apologies… Ze answer is still no."

"But sir! Bri is helping me improve my hockey skills and I am simply worried for her well-being!"

"Hm... Vell ich suppose it vould be alright if another hockey player paid her a visit… Ze room number is 69 in ze critical care unit…"

"It is that bad…?"

"Ja. Now please leave, ich have much vork to do."

Ivan nodded and left. As he headed for the doors, the annoying American approached him.

"So dude, how'd it go?"

"He gave me the room number. I am on my way to go see her now."

"He actually told you what room she's in?!"

"Da."

"That's amazing!"

"Da. Now if you do not mind, I will be leaving now,"

"Right, sorry!"

Ivan walked out to his car, got in and quickly drove off. Maybe a little too quickly since he was well over the speed limit. Thankfully there were no cops around to catch him. He reached Florida Hospital within a few minutes. He walked up to the desk. There was a Spanish looking, crazy skinny lady behind it typing away at the computer.

"Uhm, excuse me ma'am. I'm going to visit someone; do I just go to the room or..?"

She looked up at him with an annoyed expression "Just go ahead."

"Thank you."

Following the signs, he quickly found the room he was looking for. He placed his hand on the knob and sighed before opening the door. He could see nothing but Bri's head and arms, all of which was bandaged up. Her left arm was in a cast and her right had bandages wrapped around it from the elbow up. Her face was bruised and had multiple bandages on it as well. She was fast asleep. The only sounds that filled the room was the beeping of the heart monitor indicating her heart was still beating strong. Ivan sighed in relief. He was concerned and even a bit angry but he was relieved that she was alive and going strong. Bri was certainly a strong one. He closed the door silently and pulled a chair up beside her bed.

It was another few hours before Bri woke up. Ivan simply sat there silently listening to the monitor and watching her chest move with each shallow breath. When she stirred and let out a groan, Ivan was instantly on his feet.

"Bri…?"

Bri looked at him through pained eyes which sent a pang through Ivan's heart.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got run over by a steam roller… You?"

"I—that doesn't matter, I came here for you. What happened?"

"Eh, I was walking home and these jerks from the Devil's team came up behind me and knocked me out."

"That doesn't explain anything..."

Bri sighed and averted her eyes "They just beat me up alright? Broke my arm, broke a few ribs, and gave me some bruises and cuts… No big deal…"

"No big deal…? How can you say that this is no big deal?"

"Because it's not. I'm fine alright? I just need time to heal."

"If you only needed time to heal then you wouldn't be in the critical care unit!"

Ivan had not been paying attention to how loud his voice got but when a nurse came in with a worried expression he realized his mistake.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"But-"

"Now."

Ivan growled lowly before walking next to her at the door.

"Do svidaniya Bri..."

Ivan walked out and the door was shut behind him.


End file.
